Around the World
by Zikkie
Summary: Max and Fang have finally gotten together, but then Max disappears. After finding a note from 'Max,' Fang starts a search around the world for her. But will he find Max? Or will his expiration date get him before he does? AH, AU. Sequel to Separation.
1. Prologue: What is this?

**Here's the sequel to Separation! This takes place during their summer vacation, and Max is fully healed. Hope you like it  
**

**

* * *

**

**Around the World**

"If you guys are just going to suck each other's faces off," Iggy said, irritated, "then why'd you come with us in the first place? I would probably hear your lips smacking a mile away."

Max and Fang laughed, pulling away from each other. "Shut up, Iggy," Fang said.

"Oh, no," Iggy wailed. "Max got you to start saying that, too!"

Angel giggled and said, "Yeah, shut up, Iggy!" She patted her sand castle. Gazzy was next to her, trying to carve in windows. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, slowly poking his finger in and then outlining a square.

"Chill, dude," Max drawled, and pushed him into the sea. She laughed when Iggy landed on his butt.

"Is the water warmer yet?" Angel asked, dipping in her toe.

Iggy splashed some on his bare chest(He's wearing swimming trunks) and said, "It's fine."

Angel squealed and jumped in after him. The Gasman finally finished a window and waded in after her.

"I better make sure they don't drown or anything," Max said, standing up. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. Since the incident at the dance, she hadn't been comfortable wearing a swimsuit.

"Jeb's in prison," Fang said, getting up beside her. "He's not going to break out. Plus, if he does, how's he going to get here?"

Max shrugged. "You never know," she said suspiciously, then kicked water up at Fang's face. The way he looked was priceless. Mouth opened, shaped in an O. Some water went in and he coughed and spit it out.

Max laughed and swam to Iggy, who was carrying Angel on his back as he went deeper into the sea.

"It would be cool if I grew gills," Angel sighed, cupping some water and dumping it on Iggy's head. She muzzled his hair, giggling as she tried to put it up in a mohawk.

"Just be careful he doesn't run into some coral or something," Max said, hoisting the Gasman onto her shoulders.

"Oh, ha ha, so funny," Iggy grumbled. He went under, and Max kicked him. He resurfaced, gasping. "What you do that for?" He asked ungrammatically.

"Remember you've got Angel on your back," Max warned. "She gets hurt, you die."

At this time, she felt so normal. She felt like she was in a movie; a group of people who goes out to the beach during summer vacation. But that usually happened in sappy romance or horror movies. By the looks of what had happened in her life so far, Max knew this wasn't a sappy romance movie. And a horror movie? Well, unless zombies suddenly took over the world, this wasn't a horror movie.

So what was this?

"Max, Max! Iggy's taking Angel farther!" Gazzy tumbled off of her shoulder. Max squinted her eyes, then frowned when she saw that Iggy _was _farther away from them.

"Iggy, get back here!" She yelled. When Iggy didn't turn back, she dove under and started swimming towards them.

Something brushed past her side.

Max almost screamed, her mouth halfway opened. Bubbles spurted out and she broke to the surface. She looked down wildly. Fang popped up in front of her, grinning.

"Gee, Max," he said teasingly, "I never knew you could blow bubbles with your mouth."

Max screeched and dove after him. Fang laughed and swam ahead of her.

"You guys!" Gazzy complained, waving his arms. He could hear them laughing.

--

The jailer(named Ben) stalked the cell on the far end of the dark corridor. He carried a tray that was filled with stale bread and a cup of dirty water. He pushed it underneath the bars, a space small enough for only the tray and its contents to go through.

Ben kicked the bars and called out gruffly, "Lunch!"

A man came into view. His dark brown hair was flecked with gray, his eyes dark. His glasses had been broken while they wrestled him into his cell.

Jeb looked at Ben maniacally. He grinned darkly.

Ben's screams echoed down the hall, but no one heard him.

--

Max unwrapped the towel from her hair and threw it on her bed. She combed her wet hair and listened to the sound of Angel laughing in the next room. They were supposed to be packing up things they wanted to save. But instead they'd gone to the beach, and spent a few hours there. After that, when they got to Jeb's house, Iggy had gotten distracted when Angel asked him to play tag with her. And Max took a shower first.

Someone rapped on her door.

Max tugged a tank top on and a pair of shorts. She opened her door and was attacked by a screaming Gasman.

"Max! Fang's gonna kill me!" He screamed, hiding behind her.

Fang came out of Iggy's room with a plastic knife. Max whacked him on the head.

"You don't chase an eight-year old around with a knife," she said. "Even if it's plastic."

"I _wasn't _chasing him around with a plastic knife," Fang retorted. "He saw me rummaging through some of Iggy's stuff. I found a plastic knife, turned to him, then he ran away screaming." He was still in his swimming trunks, so for Max it was hard to keep her eyes on Fang's face.

Fang seemed to notice. He smirked.

"Well," Max said, turning away, "you shouldn't be walking around shirtless."

"With a plastic knife," Fang added. He grinned, grabbed his shirt from the railing, and put it on.

"Iggy, why do you have a plastic knife in your room?" The Gasman joined Iggy and Angel in the other room.

Fang pulled Max to him. "I never got to ask you if you did hear me back at the hospital."

Max smiled. "Course I did."

"Good. 'cuz I was thinking you were just smiling because I had dirt on my face or something."

"I was smiling?"

"Like a five year old."

Max rolled her eyes. "You should see yourself when _you _smile."

"Oh, really? Well, how do I look?"

"Like a four year old."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"That hurts," Fang murmured.

"Good," Max chuckled. _This is definitely not a sappy romance movie,_ she thought. _And there's still no zombies..._

Her mind wandered back to the question she had earlier:

_...So what is this?_


	2. Chapter 1: Medicine

"Your feathers are _pre-tty,_" Angel drawled. She traced the outline of Fang's wings through his shirt.

"Don't do that, Ange," Max said from across the room. "You'll wake up the troll."

Angel giggled, poking the back of Fang's head. "Are you awake yet?"

Fang mumbled something incoherent.

"Max, did you go on a killing rampage and cut his tongue off?" Nudge asked, studying Fang's face. It was emotionless , like always.

"You woke me up," he slurred. "Why did you wake me up?"

Max chucked a pillow at him, hitting him on the side of the head. He turned to her and frowned. "Ow."

"Fang's acting weird today," Angel observed.

"Maybe Iggy poisoned his orange juice with Valium," Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Fang, I poisoned your drink with Valium!" Iggy shouted, barreling into the room. He held up a glass of orange juice proudly. Max gaped at him, while Nudge and Angel giggled, in hysterics. Fang turned to him slowly, eyes weary.

"That's a big accomplishment for you, Iggy," he murmured, and fell asleep.

Iggy furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "…Dude. You're supposed to be half way towards me, malice in your eyes."

"Using big words. Another big accomplishment for Iggy," Max said. She walked over to Fang and felt his forehead.

Fang made noises of protest, trying to squirm away from Max.

"Fang, shut up and stay still," Max said irritably.

"I'm not sick!" Fang rested his head on the arm rest of the couch. "Just tired."

"Well, you're burning hot," Max said, drawing her hand back.

"Why, thank you." Fang grinned up at her.

Max made a face. "If you weren't so spineless right now, I'd slap you." She disappeared into the kitchen. "Ig, where's the medicine?"

"I'm blind!" Iggy wailed, although he knew very well where the medicine was.

"I'm not sick," Fang repeated, falling onto his back. Angel scooted out of the way. She looked down at him, trying to decipher how he was feeling.

If only she could read minds.

There was a bark. Nudge squealed. "Total!"

A black, Scottish terrier bounded into the living room and pawed at Nudge's legs. She reached down and scooped him up, petting him.

"Hi, Total. Did you have a nice sleep?" Angel crowed, immediately turning to the puppy. Total barked happily and licked her face. And Nudge's, too.

"Max, what are you doing?" Dr. M walked in the kitchen, seeing her daughter and Iggy going through the medicine cabinet.

"We think Fang has a fever," Max answered. She brought out two types of medicine. "Which one should I use?"

Dr. M took over the job and brought a tiny cup of medicine to Fang. He refused it.

"Just drink it!" Iggy said impatiently.

Max watched from beside Iggy. She smirked, remembering a specific memory.

_~(Flashback—Max and Fang are 6)~_

_Max knocked on Fang's back. He was facing away from her, head in hand. _

_"Fang, what's wrong?" Max said, circling him. She stopped in front of him and bent down, trying to look at his face. _

_"I'm okay, Maxie," Fang said, standing straighter. His face was flushed, which made Max curious._

_"Why is your face turning into a tomato?" She asked, alarmed. _

_Fang put a hand on his cheek. "It's no tomato." He patted the top of his head. "See? No leaves comin' out of my head."_

_Max reached up and felt the top of his head, too. True to his word, it was…leafless. Max's hand dropped to Fang's forehead and she gasped._

_"Fang, you're warm!" She exclaimed. _

_Fang nodded. "Course I am. Our avwage body tempewature is 98.6 degrees Farenheit. It's only…" Fang tried to do the math in his head._

_"No, I'm taking you to mommy!" Max said, grabbing his hand. She noticed it was warm as well. She pulled him into her house where her mom was watching TV. Angel was asleep on one couch and the Gasman was on the floor, enraptured by the TV._

_"Mommy, Fang is catching on fire," Max said. Her mother looked at her funny._

_"Mommy, Fang is going to burn to ashes if you don't fix him!" Max begged. Beside her Fang was mortified. _

_"Here." Dr. M gestured for him to come closer. Fang stepped forward and she leaned towards him, feeling his fore head. "Hm. He does feel warm."_

_"I know!" Max agreed. "I'm pretty sure he's over 200 degrees Fawnheit."_

_"Farenheit, Maxie," Fang said._

_"Whatever, Fangie-poo," Max said, rolling her eyes. _

_Dr. M led them to the kitchen where she rummaged around the cupboard for medicine. "Medicine for a fever," she murmured. After a few seconds of Max insisting that Fang was going to die soon and searching in the cupboard, she finally found something. She poured it into a teaspoon and lowered it to Fang's mouth._

_Fang closed his mouth shut, shaking his head furiously. "Medicine taste yuck."_

_"Fang, just drink it or else!" Max said impatiently._

_"No!"_

_"Drink it or I'll shove it down your throat myself!" _

_"No."_

_"Get back here!" Max grabbed Fang's waist as he tried to get away._

_"Dr. Martinez!" He screeched. "She's gunna…OW!" When he'd taken a step forward, Max had yanked his overlong hair. "MAXIE!"_

_"Shush, little Fangie," Max cooed. She held him still, telling her mom to pry open his mouth and let him drink it._

_"Max, don't be mean." Dr. M said. "Let go of Fang."_

_"But he's never gonna drink it and then he'll die!" Max said, loosening her grip. After one more look from her mom, she sighed and let him go. "You better drink it, Fang," she said darkly._

_Fang cowered under her glare. "O-o-okay, M-maxie." He gulped and opened his mouth, terrified to the bone. Dr. Martinez slipped the spoon into his mouth. Fang squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the medicine. Max's mom withdrew the spoon and started washing it in the sink._

_"Fangie, that wasn't so bad," Max said._

_Fang blinked a few times and collapsed on the kitchen floor._

_"Mommy!" Max screeched. "Fang died!"_

_~(End)~_

Max smiled down at Fang, locking eyes with him. "You better drink it or I'll shove it down your throat," she warned him.

Fang's face broke out into a grin. "Don't kill me."

"Don't make me."

"I won't." And he drank the medicine.

"I have a feeling this is some kind of secret between you guys…," Iggy said slowly.

"Well, then again, your feelings are always wrong." Max raised an eyebrow at him. "So shut up."

"At least you didn't say—"

"Shut up, Iggy," Max corrected herself.

_"Nooo!"_

_

* * *

_

**People~**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had my theater dress rehearsal, then my final performance. Plus, there was more homework than usual.**

**Being 11 years old is hard, D:**

**~Zikkie**

**P.S. I'll be updating more now. ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Disaster

"Fang, wake up," someone ordered from above him. "Gosh, you sleep like a brick...wake up!"

"Ugh...wha?" Fang slurred, slowly opening his eyes.

Max's face hovered above his, grinning. "Me, Iggy, Gaz, Nudge and Angel are going out shopping together. You coming?" After feeling his forehead, she quickly revised, "Nah, I think it's better you stay home."

Fang felt his own forehead consciously. "I feel fine." He paused. "Do I really feel warm?"

Max tutted. "Yes, you do. Now, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-I-Want, you're staying here until we get home. Don't force me to use the hot glue."

Fang smiled, abruptly kissing Max's cheek. "What'ver you say, Boss."

Max rolled her eyes, but Fang just smirked at her cheeks, which were dusted pink. "We're going."

"Be careful." Fang smiled innocently.

Max's heart fluttered at that smile. _Jeez, that smile will be the death of me! _"Yeah, like I'm really going to get hurt driving to the mall, which is about _five blocks away._"

"You're driving is crap, so," Fang observed pointedly.

Max hit him lightly. "Fine," she huffed. "Iggy's driving." The blind kid was a better driver than her, it was true.

Fang half-smiled this time, waving a little. "Bye."

Max ruffled his hair--she knew he loathed it when she did that-- and walked outside, where the others were already waiting.

"Ig's driving," she announced authoratively.

The Gasman groaned. "Why don't _I _ever get to drive?" He angrily got in the backseat, Nudge and Angel following suit.

"Because you're underaged and will probably crash us into a ditch just to try and run over a squirrel, which isn't nice, Gaz." Max flashed him a sweet smile and got in the car. Iggy backed out of the driveway, and Max watched the house disappear.

_It feels like it's been...forever since the Winter Dance. _She subconsciously reached up to place a hand on where the bullet had pierced her.

"Dawn and the twins are waiting for us, right?" Nudge piped up.

Max nodded. "They're probably already sipping smoothies in the cafe."

"Oh, Max!" Angel said excitedly. "Can we get some, too?"

Max nodded again. "Of course."

Iggy parked the car in the parking lot and waited until everyone got out. That's when Max took the lead.

"All right, let's go!" She started to walk, Angel and Nudge happily chattering away by her side.

Back at the house, Fang was on the couch, feeling quite paranoid. Since the Dance, he hadn't allowed Max to be out of his sight. He supposed that it couldn't go on forever, so that was why he hadn't put up a fight and stayed home.

Why was he feeling that impeding sense of doom?

"Just nothin'..." Fang drifted off into a deep sleep.

_There was a black sedan rumbling down the road. It parked itself beside the sidewalk and two burly men got out. They held tranquilizer guns i__n their hands, possibly loaded and ready to shoot. But why? What were they doing?_

_"We're only getting clothes!" It was a teenager's voice. "No getting sidetracked, got it?"_

_Beside her, two younger girls giggled and said, "Okay."_

_A little bit behind them was a fair-haired boy with a younger one, who was pointing out the mall looked like._

_The burly men were making their way towards them, though they stopped when the brunette whirled around._

_"What's wrong, Max?" One of the smaller girls asked._

_The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Nothing, Ange. My paranoia's just getting to me. Let's go." _

_"Max, Max, Max, look, there's a puppy!" The smallest boy shouted, pointing to the entrance of the mall._

_"Didn't I just say no to getting sidetracked?" Max sighed, but the kids were already heading for the yipping weiner dog. _

_Max opted to stay where she was, getting out her cellphone and texting Jared. _

_Halfway through texting him, though, she heard something slicing through the air, then felt it prick her on her thigh. She looked down, her vision already starting to go hazy. _A tranquilizer dart...? _she thought. _What's going on?

_Then her weakening body was picked up and roughly slung over someone's shoulder. She wanted to scream out at the others to get away, but already the Erasers were slinking towards the unaware group._

_Her limbs were numb when they threw her into the back of the sedan. She barely felt the car rumbling underneath her as they drove her away, barely heard the cries of, "Max, Max!"_

Fang shot straight up, then immediately regretted it as his head became dizzy. Feeling himself, he realized he'd broken his fever through his sleep. Dr. M wasn't in the house anymore, he noticed.

He pushed himself up to his feet, heading to the kitchen for a cup of cold water. That dream...it was so scary, and at the same time, it felt _real._

Fang gulped down some water and splashed his face with it too. _Just a dream, _he told himself. _Max and the others are perfectly fine--_

"Fang!" It was Dr. M, bursting through the door.

"Yeah?" Fang looked out from the kitchen to see Max's mom standing there, eyes wild.

"It's Max!" she said, sounding panicked. She added in a calmer, grim voice, "She's been kidnapped."


End file.
